


【BruceDick】Please Daddy

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BruDick Week 2021, Bruce did't adopt Dick, Bruce is kinda like Dick's step father, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Inside, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick is 13 years old, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Bruce耐心地得到他們的信任，只是他沒有想到Dick也想要他。Bruce was so patient about gaining their trust, he just never expected Dick also want him.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	【BruceDick】Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ BruDick Week 2021 Day 3 - Daddy Kink
> 
> ＊ 和一年前寫那篇BruceDick的Daddy，是沒有任何關係的！

為甚麼做著如此背德的事情，卻會帶來如此大的快感？

在Bruce Wayne第一次看見Dick Grayson的時候，他就已經知道自己想要這個11歲的男孩子。為了得到他，他刻意接近他的單身母親，用了2年時間得到她的信任，和她在一起。現在他們已是同居狀態，他們沒有急著結婚。不是說她不希望和Bruce結婚，而是男人一直以想讓Dick先接受和習慣他的存在。她滿心只看到他的體貼，從沒有想過Bruce的目的是她現在那13歲的兒子。

Bruce已經暗地裡背著Dick的母親，和男孩有親密行為有一段時間了。在Dick 13歲生日的時候，他已經開始撫摸這個男孩子。他並不著急，最美好的櫻桃需要耐心等待。而Bruce是個富有耐性的男人。在男人真的觸碰Dick比較私密的部位前，他先是從搭著他肩膀開始，慢慢轉為環著他的肩膀，演變成圍著他的腰身，再來是抱起男生。而他總在無人的情況下， 不吝嗇親吻他的寶貝男孩，額頭，臉頰和嘴唇，他的親吻落在每一個地方。某種程度以言，Bruce不太理解為何沒有人發現他的行為帶有性暗示，可他當然不會為此而反對。他認為Dick或多或少也知道他們在做的事，並非父子應該有的行為，可是他沒有反抗，也沒有和別人提過Bruce會對他做的事。

現在Bruce會在她出門的時候，讓Dick坐到他的腿上看電視，男人的手也不曾閒下來。他的雙手會把男生白嫩的雙腿分開，掛在他的雙腿旁。正值夏天，Dick只會穿著一條剛好包裹他股瓣的短褲，這讓Bruce可以用飽覽那修長的雙腿，而他不可能只會光看著，他想要更多。Bruce的雙手放到Dick的大腿上，男生並沒有反應，這使Bruce的動作大膽起來。他的手來回撫摸過嫩滑的大腿。這次，Dick有了反應：「好癢......」他敏感地想要合攏雙腿，可是Bruce的強而有力的手掌分開他的腿。

Dick無助地往後靠在Bruce的胸膛上，腦袋擱在男人寬廣的肩膀上。Bruce看著那兩片粉紅的唇瓣微啓，輕輕地吐出一句：「Daddy......」就在這個時候，Bruce馬上感覺到血液往下身湧去，單單是一個稱呼，他已經可恥地因為他的兒子而變硬了。Dick會喊出Daddy並不是偶爾，Bruce在開始之時便讓他稱呼自己Daddy，而這每次都讓他更為興奮。他側過頭親上Dick看上去可口致極的唇瓣，柔軟的嘴巴被他含在嘴裡。Bruce的舌頭輕易地溜到甜美的口腔裡，肆意地汲取Dick的味道。

男生無處可逃的舌頭輕易被Bruce的勾上，他學著Bruce的動作，和男人的舌頭糾纏，他們的氣息逐漸不穩，只是唇舌的動作已經無法滿足他們。Bruce的雙手仍然在Dick光滑的大腿內側來回撫弄，大手每次都會觸碰到大腿根部。Dick閉著眼睛，他的身體正向他傳來陌生的快感，可這感覺很好，他甚至無法隱藏自喉嚨中逐漸吐出的破碎輕哼聲。

他的手放在Bruce的大手上， 男人以為他想要阻止他，卻沒料到對方竟然握著他的手，將他的大手放到自己的胯間。「你想要我嗎，Daddy？」Dick咬著被親得紅腫的唇瓣，蔚藍色的眼眸中蒙上一層霧氣，似乎還帶著一絲渴求。聽畢他的話，Bruce不得不說他有點愣住。他一直知道Dick是個聰明的男孩子，可是他沒想到對方會如此直接地開口詢問。

Dick的語氣很平常，就像他早就知道Bruce的想法一樣。沒有得到回答的Dick用屁股磨蹭男人已經半硬的陽具，繼續開口說話：「沒關係的，我也想要Daddy。」Bruce感覺自己的氣息幾乎要被這句話折斷，他夢寐以求的寶貝男孩，他渴求不已的天使男孩，竟然也和自己抱有相同的想法。

他幾乎無法控制自己內心的猛獸，Bruce想從外到內把懷中的Dick吞噬而盡。「你不知道你在說甚麼。」Bruce仍然不太相信自己所聽到的事情，導致這句話不小心脫口而出。Dick的表情看上去有點受傷，可是他的手仍然握著Bruce的大手，然後讓他可以探進自己的內褲。現在Bruce可以感覺到，那已經硬起來的陰莖就在他的手掌之下。「Please touch me, Daddy.」

這句話讓Bruce本來就緊繃的理智剎那崩塌，他那雙深藍的眼眸寫滿從來被窺探過的慾望，就像火焰一樣，燃燒著他的身軀。「你想讓Daddy觸碰你？想我撫摸哪裡？」Bruce側過頭，舌頭舔舐過Dick那線條優美的頸項，留下一道色情的水痕。縱使他想要在男生的脖子上留下一個又一個紫紅色的印記，他的理智仍然知道這是不可行的，至少現在還不可能。因此，他只能輕啃每一吋白哲的皮膚。「啊......想Daddy摸我每個地方......」Dick閉起雙眼，手引導著Bruce的手指抵在自己的穴口。

Bruce意外地發現男生的穴口已經濕透了，可是今天Dick一整天都沒有出過門，亦沒有人來到他們家。這讓Dick的後穴是濕的可能性只剩一個－－他自己在房間裡給自己擴張。這個念頭讓Bruce幾乎想現在就把自己的陰莖插進Dick的體內，可是他壓下了這種饑渴。

「告訴我，你在自己擴張的時候想甚麼？」Bruce如Dick所願地把一根指頭插進那濕潤的小穴中，試探地感受對方到底做了多少事情。「在想著Daddy......哈...」突然被異物入侵的感覺讓Dick不住呼出口氣，Bruce的指頭比他的更粗，而他無法想像和男人做愛的時候，對方的巨物會怎樣把他撐開。

Bruce用舌頭把Dick的耳珠捲進嘴巴裡，刻意壓下本已低沉的聲線，在Dick的耳邊說：「你需要具體一點，Baby Boy。」他的聲音惹得Dick不住打了個激靈，可是他仍然順從地回應了男人的話：「我想讓Daddy插進來......啊...想讓Daddy像操Mommy一樣操我......」Dick精緻的臉頰早已通紅，雖然他一直想和Bruce做愛，可是要他親口在對方面前承認自己的性幻想，還是讓他害羞不已。

說實話，Bruce沒有想到他會得到這樣的答案，可是既然他一直想要的男生已經這樣說道，他又是誰，能夠拒絕他的請求呢？所以Bruce開始把插進Dick體內的手指，慢慢地移動，小心地抽插，感受那緊緻的穴肉牢牢地咬著他的手指。「你之前有和別人做過嗎？」Bruce嘗試讓自己聽上去不要帶著過多佔有欲，可是他發現自己無法控制這份想要佔有Dick一切的心。Dick搖搖頭，輕聲地說出︰「不，我只想要Daddy......」

Bruce能感覺到穴肉早已變得又濕又軟，他沒有浪費時間，在男生的體內再多加一根手指。增添的快感讓Dick下意識地收緊了握著Bruce的手，可是大腿卻分得更開。男人會意地施加力量插進去，雙指屈曲，用指腹按壓每一吋能觸碰的每一個地方。「Daddy...好舒服......」Dick舒服得喵嗚一聲，大腿分得更開。

現在Dick正坐在Bruce的大腿上，如果只是看他們的上半身，別人也許不會看出其他端倪。可是現在Bruce的手伸進到Dick的內褲中，在男生的胯間形成了一個隆出他的手的形狀。光是可以插進男生的小穴，似乎也不夠讓Bruce滿足。他另一隻閒著的大手，終於探進Dick的黑色T恤下，沿著他的腰際，一直撫到Dick的乳尖上。Bruce輕扯著Dick小巧的乳珠，修理整齊的指甲輕刮過逐漸變硬的乳首，男生從未想過自己會這般敏感。

「Daddy......」Dick在Bruce的懷中局促不安地扭動，男人的手把他撫得剎是舒服，比他自己撫弄自己的快感大得要多。Dick不知道的是，Bruce能給予他的快感遠不止這樣。當Bruce埋在他後穴中的指頭，終於找到他的敏感點時，Dick幾乎是尖叫出聲。他沒有看到Bruce的臉上勾起一邊嘴角，他知道這小塊突起的軟肉將會讓Dick舒服不已。「哈......那是甚麼...啊......Daddy......」陌生的快感讓Dick有點慌亂，他的手從來沒有觸碰到這個地方，強烈的快感就如同潮水一樣，一波一波向他湧去，彷彿把他推進了慾火的深處。

「這是你的敏感點，如果足夠舒服的話，你可能直接用後穴高潮。」不知道是否被這個念頭刺激到，Dick的小穴猛然一縮，夾住了Bruce的兩根指頭。「求求你....啊......Daddy......」雖說Dick沒有把請求的東西說出口，但是Bruce知道他需要的是甚麼，所以他在男生的體內多加一根手指，三隻手指在Dick的後穴中來回抽插。Bruce用手指在操弄Dick的同時，一邊轉動，一邊分開三根手指，亦會準確地擊中男生的敏感點。Dick甜蜜的呻吟聲是最好的證明，經驗豐富的Bruce輕易便聽出男生的聲音開始拔高，穴肉也開始收縮，把正在操弄的自己的東西絞緊。

果然就如同Bruce所說一樣，Dick的身體敏感得可以用後穴高潮。「Daddy...好奇怪......啊...Daddy......我要...！」感覺到Dick的高潮快到，Bruce加快了手指的動作，刻意更用力地按壓那塊突起的小肉塊。再這樣抽插數下，未經人事的Dick光靠後穴的刺激便攀上了高峰。Bruce看著Dick的黑色短褲的前端被染得更深，他的寶貝男孩確實就和他想像中一樣那麼敏感。

「好孩子。」Bruce把手指抽出來，在抽出的時候，感覺到對方的穴口被自己弄得又濕又軟。他可以想像到對方初次被人操弄的小穴，穴肉現在被他抽插得糜爛，看得見被操開的暗粉色穴肉。「What a mess you've made, son. 你需要爸爸幫你脫掉褲子嗎？」Bruce故意在把手拿出來的時候，沾上在Dick青莖上的白濁，好讓對方可以看見他射出的精液。沒有等Dick的回覆，Bruce直接把手指放到Dick的嘴巴裡，後者順從地舔過自己的味道。Bruce的手指靈活地和Dick的舌頭糾纏在一起，來不及吞嚥的津液自嘴角滑下來。

直至Bruce終於把手指取出來，Dick仍然不忘回應他的說話︰「拜託了，爸爸......」Bruce再次用雙手伸進Dick的內褲中，色情地搓揉兩片彈性極好的臀瓣，手腕稍微用力，把褲子脫下來。那仍然沾在內褲上的白濁，順著他的動作被拉下來，黏到他的大腿上。Dick不知道現在應該要怎麼做，只能待在原地等待Bruce的命令。「你想要看Daddy的肉棒嗎？」Dick嚥了一口唾液，有點過於焦急地點過頭，這樣的舉動讓Bruce不住低聲輕笑。

「你可以跪在地上嗎？」Bruce看著Dick的粉舌舔過下唇，毫不猶豫地轉過身跪在男人的胯下，雙手握著拳抵在膝蓋上，仰起腦袋看向Bruce。「So good for your daddy, good boy.」男人先是用手在Dick的下巴上輕撓數下，像是在給小貓按摩一樣。直到Dick舒服地瞇起眼睛後，他才把手收回來，連帶內褲把他的長褲脫掉，早就已經硬透了的陽具一下便幾乎是彈跳出來，拍打在Dick的臉上。Dick瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴微張。他當然有偷看過Bruce在褲子裡繃緊的情況，可是他沒有親眼看過男人的碩大。

Dick情不自禁地用手觸摸已經硬得紫紅的陰莖，相比他本身的青莖，對方的大得要多。男生不知道這是因為年齡問題，還是Bruce確實比平均值更大。Bruce沒有說甚麼，但是心底在看到男生驚訝的神情時，得到了極致的滿足，他想男生自己開口說出自己渴求的事情。「我可以把它放在嘴巴裡嗎，Daddy？」當Dick用上他那雙蔚藍色的大眼睛看向Bruce的時候，後者根本不會拒絕他的寶貝男孩的任何要求。Bruce只是簡單地用手掃過男生額上被汗打濕的髮絲，簡單地朝對方點點頭，讓男孩自己控制他的行動。

他看著Dick的兩隻手握著自己碩大的根部，嘟起的嘴巴靠往前方親吻傘狀的龜頭。他的兒子跪在自己身前，正準備為自己口交。這個念頭讓Bruce的陰莖不住彈了一下，以為自己做錯了甚麼的Dick馬上抬起眼，帶著緊張地看向坐在面前的男人。「你沒有做錯任何事情，不用擔心。」Bruce安撫地低頭在男生的額上留下一吻，以溫和的語氣安撫對方。在感覺到Dick放鬆下來後，他才退開來。

在這個距離下，Dick可以聞到Bruce陽具傳來的麝香味，在親吻頂端的時候也能嚐到那鹹濕的味道。可是他並沒有對這種味道有任何反感，相反，他只覺得自己更興奮。Dick固然是沒有口交的經驗，但不代表他沒有在影片上看過別人用嘴巴服侍別人。男生回憶在成人影片中，她們是怎樣舔舐男人的陰莖。Dick稍稍側過頭，伸出舌頭舔過堅硬的柱身。他不太確定自己是否做得對，可是自腦袋上傳來那沉重的呼吸聲，彷彿在告訴他他所做的事讓對方有反應。

Bruce深沉的呼吸聲在鼓勵Dick的動作，男生上下舔弄莖身，讓手中的陰莖全被他的唾液沾濕。他用大手插進男生的髪間，好讓自己可以清楚地看見寶貝男孩泛紅的臉蛋。「做得很好，Dick。」他的說話讓Dick展露出一個笑容，他喜歡他的Daddy稱讚他。Dick努力地把嘴巴張得最開，小心地收起牙齒，含住Bruce那碩大的龜頭。

被濕熱的口腔包裹著的緊緻差點讓Bruce射出來，可他再一次壓下自己的慾望，他想要看著Dick為自己口交的模樣，感受埋在他嘴巴裡的感覺。男人很清楚自己還有很多事情需要指導Dick，可是他絲毫不著急，他日後還有很多時間可以開發Dick不同的技巧，不急著一時。口腔裡的異物讓Dick不太習慣，可是他想要服侍他的父親。即使Dick已經把嘴巴張到最開，但是Bruce的陰莖對於一個13歲的男孩來說，實在是過於碩大，男生強忍著自身的不習慣，小心地移動腦袋，好讓自己可以吞吐Bruce的陽具。

Dick閉著眼睛，兩隻小巧的手握住男人陰莖的根部，低下頭想要把Bruce的肉棒含得更深。然而這是他第一次口交，再加上他的年齡，任憑他再努力，他頂多只能含著對方的一半。Bruce腥羶的味道讓Dick有些迷糊，他可以感覺到對方的前列腺液自他的嘴巴中滑下去。「看著我，Baby Boy。」Bruce沙啞的聲音似乎是他現在唯一可以聚焦的東西，Dick服從地抬起眼簾，看著坐在沙發上的Bruce。

Dick渾身只穿著一件黑色的T恤，無法遮蓋和年齡不相配的翹臀。男生的嘴唇因為給Bruce口交而給得又紅又腫，可是兩片唇瓣卻一直緊緊地包裹紫紅的陰莖。蔚藍色的眼睛因為難以呼吸而蒙上一層薄霧，細碎的汗水沾滿了緋紅的身軀，映得男生那雙藍眼睛便得更藍。色情而又純潔，彷彿他天生就應該含著Bruce的肉棒一樣。Bruce深藍色的眼眸因為眼前的美景而變得更沉，他想要操弄Dick那完美的嘴巴，可是他不單是想要Dick的身體。Bruce對Dick的迷戀和佔有近乎使他發狂，但他愛著他的寶貝男孩。終有一天他會操弄Dick的嘴巴，甚至是把陽具深埋在對方的喉嚨中，不過不是今天。

「你現在含著我的陰莖時，看上去真漂亮。而且你令Daddy很自豪，一直當Daddy的好孩子。」他的讚美似乎讓Dick身體稍微發軟，甚至在喉嚨間發出了愉悅的哼聲，打在Bruce敏感的龜頭上。「你想要Daddy的精液嗎？」當Dick毫不猶豫地點頭時，Bruce鼓勵似地說：「那麼讓我射出來，寶貝。」不需Bruce多言，Dick又再次上下吞吐Bruce的陰莖，這次他的眼睛沒有離開Bruce的臉，他想看見男人因為自己而射精的表情，他貪婪不已Bruce的一切。

在Dick嘴巴裡的陽具開始漲大，同時有節奏的跳動。男生把這些細節記下來，他知道Bruce快要射出來，他想知道對方嚐起來是甚麼味道。「Baby，你做得很好...Fuck，把Daddy吸得很舒服。你想讓我射在你的嘴巴裡嗎？」Dick加快了吞吐的速度，明示Bruce可以射進他的嘴巴裡。既然他的寶貝是這樣希望，那麼他當然也不會去拒絕他。不消片刻，他便低吼著射進Dick的嘴巴裡，放在Dick腦袋上的手卻一直克制地不把男生壓得更深。

雖說他已經有心理準備，但當精液射進嘴巴裡的時候，Dick還是嚇了一跳。他強迫自己維持在原地，不斷將Bruce射給他的東西一波一波地吞進肚子裡，無法及時吞下的白濁自他嘴角滑下，可他不介意這會弄髒自己。在Bruce射完之後，他的陰莖仍然沒有消下來，他還想要更多。男人把陰莖自男生的嘴巴裡抽出，他看著陰莖自Dick的嘴巴中抽出來時，自馬眼中沒有射乾淨的精液在嘴巴中拉出一條色情的銀絲，他控制不住胸腔中那滿足的呼嚕聲。

Bruce用姆指把黏在Dick嘴巴上的精液抹開，將姆指放到男生的嘴邊，瞇起眼睛看著對方自然不過地含住指尖。如此簡單的小動作讓Bruce深知，自己再也無法忍耐下去。他用雙手放到男生的腋下，把跪在地上的Dick一把撈回自己懷中。Dick的雙腿分別跪在Bruce的大腿旁，身軀緊緊地貼在男人的上身。男生用手環在Bruce的肩上，低下頭便能迎接Bruce的薄唇。在他親上Bruce的時間，他本還在略分神地思考對方是否不想嚐到自己的味道，可是當Bruce只是熱烈地親吻他，舌頭和他的糾纏在一起時，Dick的小顧慮也一同被親掉。

Bruce的雙手探進他的衣服裡，在他的後背上來回撫摸，惹得男生不住輕顫。Dick的大腿不再用力，跌坐在Bruce的大腿上。豐滿的屁股正好壓在仍然堅挺的肉棒上。現在Dick癱在Bruce的懷中，抬起頭讓男人可以侵佔他的嘴巴。男生搖擺屁股，好讓兩片股瓣可以夾住Bruce的陰莖。在他調整好位置之後，Dick主動地晃動腰肢，好讓對方的性器可以磨蹭在他空虛的穴口。

「Daddy......Am I better than Mommy?」Dick打斷了他們的親吻，語氣似乎帶著一絲酸溜。Bruce低下頭親上Dick的眼簾，柔和地說：「你比所有人都要好得多，你不知道你讓你的Daddy有多瘋狂，my pretty little Robin。」聽畢，Dick馬上展露出一個燦爛的笑容，他愛著他的Daddy。縱使他的心底知道他們所做的事情並不應該發生，可是他想要他的Daddy，渴望得到男人的認同，希望擁有男人。

一切都是那麼自然，Dick主動地握著Bruce的陰莖，想要找到自己的後穴，然後插進去。男人貼心地用大手搭在Dick比他小得要多的手上，幫助他找到自己的穴口。當Bruce的碩大終於抵在那一收一縮的穴口時，Dick下意識地咬住下唇，說不緊張是假的，他甚至有點害怕對方會把他操壞。看出了他緊張的Bruce噓聲安慰，讓親吻散落在Dick的肌膚上。「別擔心，我的小知更，Daddy在這裡。」他看著Dick點點頭後，仍然沒有停下親吻對方的動作。

「Daddy...啊...好大......」Dick一手握著Bruce的陰莖，另一隻手則扶在男人的肩上保持平衡。他呢喃的抱怨可愛得讓Bruce輕笑，讓他不住親吻對方的臉蛋。在Dick終於坐在Bruce的大腿上時，二人同時發出了滿足的哼聲。Bruce可以感覺到那從未被開發過的後穴，正牢牢地包裹著他的陰莖，他從來沒有進入過如此緊緻的小穴，完美的包裹著他碩大的形狀。為了讓Dick放鬆下來，Bruce把Dick的上衣脫掉後扔到一旁，嘴巴準確地捕捉他粉色的乳珠上，一手來回撫摸Dick的後背和腰際，另一隻手握著男生的青莖來回套弄。

從身體不同地方傳來的快感讓Dick有些眩暈，每一個被Bruce觸碰的地方都敏感得發燙。就像他們開始這場性愛之前說的一樣，Bruce確實如Dick所願撫摸他每個地方。「啊...Daddy......你可以動一動......」Dick很快便習慣了體內的巨物，他也等不及對方的佔有。「你確定嗎？」在Bruce得到確認後，雙手終於捧著Dick的屁股，健壯的腰肢小幅度地搖擺，試探著那被他開拓得又濕又軟的後穴，是否真的可以承受接下來的性事。

Dick緊緊地抱著Bruce的肩膀，小巧的臉頰埋在Bruce的頸窩間，濕熱的氣息全打在男人的脖子上。Bruce的動作逼出了Dick破碎的呻吟，他憑剛才的記憶，順利地找到男生體內的敏感點。Dick馬上被他逼出高亢的呻吟，小穴緊緊咬住體內的巨物。「啊！Daddy......舒服......啊...用力點......求求你.......啊...」Bruce把Dick的屁股抬得更高，腰間的動作也變得更大，快感讓Dick無法自控地唱出甜美的詩句。

然而這個動作規限了Bruce的動作，他知道他的的寶貝男孩可以承受更多，也意旨讓男生得到最大的快感。Bruce輕易地抱著Dick站起來，忽然懸空的感覺讓Dick不住緊張地把四肢纏在Bruce的身上。「Daddy！」他有些緊張地叫喊，不知道Bruce到底在想甚麼。Bruce側過頭親吻他的寶貝男孩，輕鬆地說：「Daddy要把你帶到床上操。」因為他們的動作，Dick可說是被釘在Bruce的陰莖上，為免自己掉到地上，男生的四肢緊緊地環在Bruce的身後，甬道也緊張地縮得更緊。Bruce有些壞心眼地一邊把Dick抱進男孩的房間，一邊捧著男生的屁股上下擺動，繼續抽插對方的淫穴，無盡的快感讓Dick不斷呻吟著Daddy，彷如這是他的救生木般。

Bruce小心地把Dick放到床上，Dick的四肢仍然緊纏在Bruce的身上，男人也樂意地抱著男生，在Dick的床上操他。「Daddy...好棒......啊...啊.......Daddy...」每一聲Daddy只讓Bruce更加熱情，他小心地輕啃男生的肌膚，不讓自己留下痕跡。「你喜歡Daddy這樣操你嗎？想讓Daddy天天操你？」被操弄得意識有點迷糊的Dick胡亂地點頭，唾液自嘴巴流下來：「是的...啊......啊...Daddy......天天都想被Daddy操......啊...操我.......Daddy...」緊緻的甬道大概也敏感得經受不住如此激烈的性愛，Bruce很快便感覺到Dick的後穴開始收緊，穴肉如同有意識地痙攣，想讓Bruce射滿他的身體。

終於得到Dick的Bruce也受不住心理和生理上的滿足，他緊緊地把Dick環在懷中，腰肢有力且快速地在後穴中抽插。「Daddy......要射了......啊......」在Bruce的籠罩下，Dick的腦袋靠在對方的肩膀上，十指用力地陷在男人寛廣的後背上。還好男生的指甲修理得整齊，不會留下抓痕，不過Bruce也不介意。「射出來吧，Baby Boy。Daddy也快要射出來了。」男人如同命令般的沙啞聲音讓Dick情不自禁地射出來，男生的雙腿蹬直，小腿在空中畫出優美的線條，白濁自他的青莖中射出，甜蜜的呻吟無法壓抑，在空蕩的房間中回盪。

被Dick的後穴緊緊絞緊的Bruce也幾乎是同時射出來，他用力地抽插數下，便低吼著釋放在Dick的體內，甬道裡的熱度讓Dick無意識地滴出眼淚。二人就這樣喘著氣，緊抱著對方。Bruce小心地把Dick抱著翻過身，讓自己躺在床上，男生則可以躺在他懷裡。Bruce沒有把他的性器抽出，現在他只想把他的寶貝男孩緊抱在懷中。「我愛你，Little Robin。」Bruce親上Dick的額角，沒有忽略男生嘴角揚起的微笑：「我也愛你，Daddy。」

**Author's Note:**

> Shit，還是遲了幾分鐘（吐血）算了算了，也沒辦法
> 
> 今天在公司寫這篇PWP真的好緊張（請認真上班）
> 
> 然後由於時間不太夠，沒有好好寫，感覺還是不夠辣
> 
> 不過好消息是，這個設定下，我會再寫一篇PWP的，只是可能得等到3月左右_(:3UL........
> 
> 希望大家喜歡！
> 
> 明天預告：Fake/Pretend Relationship


End file.
